Bones' Booth File
by gawilliams
Summary: What if Booth found a file called "Booth" on her laptop which she had let him borrow?
1. Chapter 1

_I can't remember who suggested this avenue of reflection in a review, but as I enjoy the journal style of story I decided to do this one to sort of have as a companion to the entries in She's Special, though it is not part of that story line. I hope you enjoy this one and if there is enough interest I will be continuing it through the seasons that have been aired to date. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Booth~ I'm assuming that your curiosity has gotten the better of you and you couldn't resist reading this file. I began this when I first met you as you intrigued me, while at the same time angered me to an unparalleled degree. Just remember that this is a work in progress and that much has changed in the five years since we first met. Bones._

_PS~ You will owe me big for not kicking your ass for invading my privacy like this._

Seeley Booth paused for a moment when he read that initial note at the beginning of what appeared to be a lengthy series of personal notes about him that Bones had written over the years. He was sitting in the living room of his apartment working on some case files that had piled up over the last week that he'd been recovering from another back injury. Bones had let him borrow her laptop as the hard drive on his had crashed. When he'd finished most of the paperwork he'd decided to do a little surreptitious digging to see if he could possibly find the most current draft of her latest novel that she'd been working on since he'd recovered his memory. He'd found it, but it had been encrypted so he was out of luck on that one. Instead he'd found something much better. A simple innocuous looking file labeled _**Booth**_. That had been too good to pass up, and to his pleasure, and surprise, it hadn't been encrypted. Then he'd read that opening note and now he was a bit wary.

Bones valued her privacy. He could understand that as he valued his just as much. The note seemed to be saying it was okay for him to read it, but at the same time it was letting him know that it was also an invasion of her privacy. Was it her trust in him that was allowing her to let him read it? He thought so, but wasn't completely sure. Throwing caution to the wind, he continued on to the first entry.

_March 20, 2005: I will never understand the mentality of mindless bureaucrats. I have essentially been ordered to work with someone from the FBI. No amount of protesting to Dr. Goodman has changed the reality that I will be a consultant for the FBI in addition to my regular duties here at the Jeffersonian._

_The Agent I've been assigned to work with is nothing more than a typical Alpha Male Neanderthal. Special Agent Seeley Booth has all the ordinary boorish and arrogant characteristics that are typical in such a person. Granted he is a very good looking man with excellent symmetry and definition, but I am not looking for a lover at this time. _

_What is even more galling is his assuming that it is perfectly alright to call me "Bones". I informed him that I do not like nicknames and to please refer to me as Dr. Brennan, or Brennan, but he simply shrugged his shoulders and continued to call me that name. Angela seemed amused by it all and afterward wondered if he was as good in bed as he looked. Typical Angela wondering how virile and sexually talented a man is if he happens to look good. Maybe she should find out and then I wouldn't have to be bothered with such wonderings._

_March 26, 2005: What a conceited, arrogant ASS! That BASTARD! I, along with my team, have given Agent Booth all the information he needs to positively ID the victim and also an identity of the likely perpetrator and he ignores it all. He had the audacity to suggest that there is no way that we could be correct considering the relative dearth of information we had to go on. But whose fault was that? The FBI refused to let me or my team near the crime scene and what they sent us wasn't nearly enough to go on for a serious examination, and the evidence collection from the surrounding are was riddled with poor technique and contamination. I sincerely hope that I never have to work with such an inept person again._

Booth raised his brows at that second entry. He knew that Bones had despised him at the beginning, and he had been an ass, but she really let loose. It had taken all his persuasive talents, and a major compromise, to get her to work with him again the following September. Reading this now, he was surprised that she had agreed to work with him at all, compromise or not. It made a bit of her arguing when he'd pulled that stunt at the airport more sensible. The ringing phone interrupted his thoughts. Looking at the caller id he saw that it was Bones. He answered on the second ring.

"Bones!" he said with a cheerful voice.

"_You are entirely too cheerful, Booth_," she said instantly. "_That means that you either broke the encryption on my latest novel, which is highly unlikely, or you found and are reading my Booth file_."

"How the hell did you know that?" he demanded. This was just too fucking freaky even for Bones.

"_Logical deduction, Booth_," she replied. "_You're back is still recovering from the strain, so you are in some pain. You're using my computer, which means that you can see what files I have on it. And finally, I can read you almost as well as you can read me. Your **too **cheerful tone told me instantly you were doing something you shouldn't be doing_."

"You're getting too good at that," he told her with a smile. "Maybe you should go to the FBI Academy and becoming an Agent."

"_I don't think so_," she chuckled. "_My current job pays better_."

"That's a given, and you're a bestselling novelist on top of that," he laughed in return. "So what's going on?"

"_I'm taking a short break_," she explained. "_I just wanted to check and see if you were doing alright. Is your back still doing better today_?"

"It's a little stiff, but I can deal with that," he told her. He didn't tell her that it had taken more pain meds than he preferred and an hour of working up the energy to get out of bed. That would only see him in a Doctor's office courtesy of the Bones Express and he wanted to avoid that for a while longer.

"_I should be done about 5 and then I have a couple of errands to run_," she told him. "_How about some takeout from Wong Fu's_?"

"Sounds good to me," he told her and then he got a bit apologetic. "I'm sorry I got into that file."

"_Don't be_," she told him. "_I'd planned on showing it to you one day soon, so it doesn't matter. I'll see you when I get there. Bye_."

"See you then, Bones," he told her and then hung up the phone.

Booth decided to get in some more reading before turning on the game that was being played that afternoon. The Sixers were on a streak early this season and he wanted to watch any games he could. He turned to the next entry, which was about when he got her to work with him again.

_Sept. 13, 2005: That __**Son-of-a-Bitch**__! He actually called in an anonymous tip to Homeland Security so he could coerce me into helping him on a case! It would have served him right if I'd have yelled rape from the window of his issue vehicle. That would have been very hard for him to explain. And then he thinks that that smile of his can get him out of me being angry. I showed him. I have full access to the crime scene, the investigation, and any interrogations and arrests. I'm going to hold him to it. If he tries to renege I'll let the FBI know that their supposed star agent doesn't have a clue how to __conduct a crime scene and needs to have an experienced agent to mentor him on that crucial element to an investigation._

DAMN! Bones had been angrier at him than he'd thought at the time. If she had gone to Cullen and told him that he didn't know how to handle a crime scene, he could have kissed his Special Agent status goodbye for some time while he went through some refresher courses. He and Cullen hadn't been on the best of terms at that time, and his agreement with Bones hadn't helped matters. He and Cullen had eventually become good friends, but it had taken some time. Booth went to the next entry.

_Sept. 18, 2005: Booth must think I'm crazy. I made a number of mistakes during this case. Not evidentiary in terms of the physical evidence, but evidentiary in terms of legal rights. There are a number of legal rules that simply don't make sense to me, and I made some really precipitous moves. I also shot a man. Not that he didn't deserve it, because he did and was trying to destroy evidence, but I was half drunk at the time and was not in the best frame of reference to make such an independent decision. It all worked out in the end, but I wonder what Booth thinks of me. It's strange. I watched him at work on this case, and a lot of things that I know nothing about became important in the investigation. I have a lot to learn, and Booth seems to be really good at what he does. Of course it would help if he was more conversant with the science side of the work, but I think that will improve in time._

Booth raised both brows. In the space of five days she had evidently had a real change in her overall impression of him and what he did. He knew that he had been drawn to her even back then, despite being involved with Tessa at the time, but could she have also had some attraction, outside of the physical which she had acknowledged in the first entry? He'd have to read her file carefully to see if he could see the various turning points in their relationship from her perspective. It would be interesting to see if she caught onto the same things he'd been reading in her from almost the beginning.

For now, though, he'd keep reading and enjoy an evening with Bones once she got here.

_A/N: Just a short one to set the tone for the story and give you all a glimpse of where I'm leaning in this one. I hope you all enjoy it. Gregg._


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm sorry for delaying a second chapter for this one, but I had some pressing work to get to and also wanted to add some chapters to other stories as well. This story is going to be lengthy, I think, and as a result the chapters are going to take longer to produce. It's also a bit difficult to write the journal entries from a woman's perspective as I'm the wrong gender, so I try and take some time on it to get the tone and feel of it right. Fortunately the formalism that Bones had early on, and still does to a lesser degree, makes it a slight bit easier. I hope you all enjoy this one. The reviews from the first chapter made this continuance possible, and I deeply appreciate all the feedback that it received. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"How's Booth, Sweetie?" Angela asked as she came into Bren's office carrying some files.

"I'm not sure," Brennan replied with a slight furrow to her brows. "He sounded fine, and tried to assure me that he was doing better, but he sounded too happy."

Angela chuckled. "Too happy? Sweetie, a happy boyfriend is a good thing, not a bad thing."

Brennan smiled. "Considering the general state of our sex life since we began our relationship two months ago, I would agree, but with his back in the condition it is, we have not been able to engage in our usual sexual activities," she told her friend confidentially.

"So what's making him happy?" Angela asked.

"He found my Booth File on my laptop," Bren revealed.

"Booth File? What is that?"

"When I first met Booth, I was intrigued enough to start making observations in a private journal," Bren explained. "Even after we became friends and our partnership really was working well, I continued with the file. It contains nearly 800 pages of commentary that I made at various times."

"And you're not upset that he's reading that?" Angela asked, shocked. "Sweetie, I know what some of those entries have to have said and it wasn't too flattering about Booth."

Bren laughed. "He is well aware of most of that already considering the many angry discussions we had in those early cases," she replied. "I think that the most interesting aspect for him will be the sections where I wrote out some of my fantasies about him since we weren't in a physical relationship."

"And whose fault is that?" Angela teased. "I told you for the longest time that you should have jumped him and rode him until he couldn't see straight. Instead you took almost five years to experience him in the sack."

"We were both foolish," Bren admitted. She would never denigrate the sexual experiences she'd had with all of the men she'd slept with since she'd met Booth five years before, even the occasional one night stands she'd had every few months or so when she wasn't involved with anyone on a semi-serious basis, but when she thought about how incredible a lover Booth really was, she knew that she had been incredibly foolish in not confronting him about that ridiculous line he'd drawn. She wondered what Booth would think about some of her fantasies.

While Bones was discussing all this with Angela, Booth was busy reading more entries from that first few months that they'd been partners. In them he saw the clinical nature in which she evaluated their partnership, and he admired her accuracy, even though she came at such an evaluation from such a different perspective as himself. Certain key words and phrases leapt out that seemingly were copied from his fitness reports, even though he knew that she had not read them. "_Strong, empathetic analyzer of a situation and surrounding facts_." "_Natural leader_." "_Innate sense of right and wrong_." "_Efficient and methodical_." He'd had no idea that she'd held him in that regard professionally way back then. All of their arguments and 'discussions' had usually centered on how he was so lacking in the requisite knowledge surrounding what she had to do in a case.

He had just began to read the rather lengthy entry on the case in which they went to the state of Washington to find the cannibal when he lost control and spewed beer across the table. Thankfully he missed the laptop with the deluge. Bones would have turned him into a Eunuch if he'd lost all her data. He quickly picked up where he'd lost control.

_October, 28, 2005: I have just had the most powerful orgasm I've ever experienced, and I only used my favorite vibrator. Booth has gotten me so incredibly aroused on this trip that I couldn't keep myself from masturbating to the images of him that I created after the last two days. The most humorous part of it all is that he likely thinks I'm in here letting Chuck fuck me all night. Booth's jealousy at the bar, and his attempts to find out the next morning if I had spent the night with Chuck, got me so turned on. I am usually dominant in bed, but this fantasy of being with Booth was a complete role reversal. It should be noted, though, that I did not have sex with anyone, let alone Chuck._

_In my fantasy Booth is taking me from the bar, and he is angry. I protest, yet the protests fall on deaf ears. He is determined to accomplish something, but I'm not sure what. When we get to the hotel, instead of going to my room, he takes me to his room and tells me that we need to talk. Talk? In his current mood? I hardly think that he is interested in talking._

_"Just what the Hell were you doing out there?" he demands._

_"And just what do you think I was doing?" I retort, wanting to see if he acts just like an Alpha Male._

_"Like someone who is out to get laid," he informs me in a somewhat predatory way. I know this doesn't sound at all like Booth, but I can't be held responsible for what my mind creates in my fantasies._

_"Maybe I am," I tell him, "but since you obviously weren't willing to do anything about that, I needed to look elsewhere." Even as I say those words, I get further aroused, knowing that I am goading him into giving me what I want._

_His eyes darken with something like lust, but also a bit of challenge in them as he looks me up and down, taking in the clothes I have on, though I also know that he is very aware of how aroused I am by how noticeable my nipples are poking out against my blouse. I take the time to look him over and the bulge in his jeans is rapidly turning into a good sized tent threatening to burst through his zipper. I see him visibly make a decision and am startled when he reaches forward and rips open my blouse, the buttons flying in all directions. "What makes you think I'm not willing?" he demands as he leans forward, his hot breath flowing over my face. _

_I shiver at the absolutely primal feel of the moment. I've always enjoyed passionate, even rough to a point, sex, and losing my inhibitions in such moments is always a thrill. "That was nothing," I tell him fiercely. "Prove it, Booth. Show me you have what it takes to satisfy me," I taunt him, enjoying the flare of his nostrils and the widening of his eyes. "Or perhaps you need a bit of help? How about I get out of these clothes and start on my own? Do you like watching a woman play with herself? Is that what it takes to get you hot enough to be a man?" I'm enjoying the heated look he's giving me as I taunt him further. I'm hoping for a vigorous fuck from this and I can see that I'm getting to him. "Or do you just want to bend me over and take me?" I continue as I unclasp the front clasping bra and let it slide from my shoulders, letting him see my breasts._

"Booth!"

Booth's head shot up and his face turned red in embarrassment. Before he could remove the text from the screen Bones had moved over to him and was looking at what he'd been reading. "Uh..." he stammered, not quite sure what to say. His raging hard on wasn't helping, either.

Bones noticed everything in a glance and her eyes widened as she saw what he'd been reading. "Oh, one of my favorite fantasies," she remarked as she set down the files she had in her hand. She took a seat next to him and leaned up, giving him a kiss on the side of his lips as he was having difficulty looking in her direction. It was pretty funny seeing as they'd been involved for a few months now.

Booth was conflicted right then. He was definitely unable to enjoy the pleasure that Bones was obviously offering by her touches and the use of her lips on his jawline. His back was in no shape to reciprocate. "Bones?" he questioned. "Now may not be the time."

Bones chuckled and pulled back from her teasing. "I know, Booth," she replied. "I was going to talk to you about what I keep in my Booth File."

"Yeah, a little warning would have been nice," Booth let out a deep breath. "You really, uh, you know, while thinking of that when we were in Washington?"

"It's just the two of us in your apartment, Booth," she teased. "You can say the word. I masturbated in my hotel room. And yes, I did use that particular fantasy to help bring myself to orgasm."

"I was raised in a Catholic family, Bones, no matter how dysfunctional because of my Father," Booth told her. "Talking about sex is not the easiest thing for me, though I am not a prude."

Bones ran her fingers through his hair. "Oh I know that," she said in a sexy voice. "I have no more doubts about that given some of the things we've done since we began our relationship. It was just a fantasy, Booth."

"But did you actually see me like that back then?" he asked. "Did you actually think I would do something like that?" The thought that she could actually picture him acting in such a demanding and predatory manner disturbed him. Sure he enjoyed passionate sex, and the emotions that it brought about, but she'd been fantasizing about him essentially taking her, despite her taunting and expressed desire to have gotten laid. He was troubled by that.

"No, I didn't see you like that back then, Booth," she tried to assure him. "But at the same time, I was confused. You were, and still are, a very handsome man, Booth. The idea of a sexual relationship with you, whether it was just sex or more than that, was very appealing. I didn't know you very well, though, and as a result I superimposed you into some of my sexual fantasies. But fantasies aren't necessarily what someone wants to have happen in real life. You know that, Booth."

"Why did you keep a file on me?" he asked curiously.

Bones decided that he at least deserved an answer to that question. "Even from the very first case we worked on together, and I hated you so much, there was also something about you that was compelling," she told him. "I wasn't sure what it was, but I wanted to capture on paper what I was feeling and observing about you. When we became partners, I decided to continue doing so because I wanted to understand you better and it was the only way I could gather information and process it to reach some conclusions."

"I was an experiment?" he asked with a teasing incredulity in his voice.

"Not exactly," she replied. "I didn't understand what it was about you that allowed me to put aside my usual hesitance about working with someone. I also have to admit that the fact that you tried to help me understand the things about pop culture that always confuse me made a serious impression. Once we developed a really deep friendship, I couldn't help but continue with my file. It was also somewhat cathartic to write my own desires as they related to you, especially once you drew that line between us."

"From what I just read, and what you're saying now, this whole file seems pretty personal, Bones," Booth remarked. "Are you sure you want me reading it?" he asked seriously.

"You've never lied to me, and have always answered my questions while letting me know just what you felt about me, except the love part," she told him. "I think you deserve to know how I've felt about you over the years, and also what I imagined about us in my fantasies."

"Let me guess," he said with a slight groan. "Now that I'm going to be privy to your fantasies, I have to let you know mine?" he asked.

Bones got a wicked grin. "Definitely," she told him. "I've always wondered if you were as prudish about role playing as you've always said you were."

He watched as she got up and head to the kitchen. He was about to say something, but then she turned around.

"That file is an honest one, Booth," she told him directly. There was no hint of joking around in her voice as she said this. "Some of it won't be very pleasant, or easy to read, but you should know my whole perspective of our partnership, and it will hopefully let you realize how much we've grown in the last few years to be here in a serious relationship."

"Bones, I may not like some things, but I won't be holding anything against you on the basis of this file," he assured her. Then he got a grin. "And what happens if I find one of your fantasies that I actually like?" he asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

Bones' eyes lit up mischievously. "Then I guess we'll be living them out, won't we?" she said in a sultry voice. She knew that he loved how she could alter her voice into a sexy, wanton one when she felt like it. The idea that he was possibly interested in her fantasies was a major turn on. Then she got an even more devious smile. "Skip ahead sometime to the Halloween entry during our third year of working together when we had that missing girl case to solve. I think you'll like that one."

Booth smiled. "Thanks, Bones," he told her with a wink. "Now I have something specific to read tonight!"

"It's just too bad that your back won't let us have any _fun_, Booth," she shot back with a smile as she went into the kitchen.

Booth slumped back in the couch. "Maybe I better just read in order," he muttered. He really hated that he now had a real live Sex Goddess for a girlfriend and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Oh well. They'd had a serious conversation, despite the flirtatious tone at times, and he felt like some more steps forward had been made. Now all he had to do was get well and hopefully avoid seeing any more doctors.

"Oh, Booth?" Bones said as she stuck her head around back into the living room. "I made an appointment for Monday morning for you to see a back specialist. You may be good at hiding your pain, but you can't fool me."

"Damn!" he muttered when she went back into the kitchen. He had the sneaking suspicion that his health had, for the rest of eternity, been placed in her charge. His head fell when he heard her holler out "_I heard that!_" from the kitchen. It was official. He was seriously whipped. Then he smiled. But what a way to go!

_A/N: I wanted this chapter to be something of a fun one, with a bit of an explanation of why Bones had created the file, and that it wasn't just a dry recitation of her impressions. I also wanted this one to really establish a full relationship between them. I hope you all enjoy it, and the next one will be back to mainly file entries. Gregg._


	3. Chapter 3

_Having such great reviews for the second chapter made me think about how I wanted to continue into the third chapter, so this is the result. I hope that it continues to hold everyone's interest. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth made his way carefully to the couch, as quietly as he could since it was 2:30 in the morning. DAMN! Who would have ever figured Bones for a cuddler? The woman would make an octopus look like a slacker in that department! Now ordinarily he would have absolutely no problem with that whole concept. Hey, it's Bones were talking about here, and who has more of the complete package than Bones, huh? Add in the fact that she'd as much as told him that he was the first guy she'd ever felt that comfortable with and had never been like that with any other. That had sure stroked his ego! Seeley Booth 1, Sleazebags 0 thank you very much! But back to business. Booth had carefully, and wasn't that the truth when it takes nearly thirty minutes of careful maneuvering and pillow shifting to get out of her grasp without waking her, slipped out of the bed and made his way to the living room quietly using the walker he was reduced to suffering with while his back healed. He cursed as he thought of the appointment he had coming up. Leave it to Bones to know just from his voice over the phone that he was a hurting unit! What really scared him was the possibility that whatever was wrong was not something simple, but much more severe and would require surgery to correct.

Gingerly settling down on the couch, he pulled her computer over to him and booted it up. All evening long he'd had to endure a lengthy monologue about the nature and importance of fantasies, anthropologically speaking of course, from Bones. That had done nothing to help his efforts to try and get the niggling curiosity about her comment on the Halloween entry from their third year of partnership out of his mind. It had plagued him, even as Bones had given him a totally awesome, if G-rated, back massage. He was silently casting his prayers to the Big Guy upstairs for a quick return to being able to handle the X-rated variety real soon. So, when he had figured she'd been asleep long enough for him to get away with it, he snuck out of bed to read the entry.

As the computer booted up, he tried to remember the specific date of that case. OH! October 30, 2007! That was it. Seeing that the operating system had booted up, he clicked on the Booth file and rapidly scrolled to the date in question. He made sure that he had no fluids around him as he knew this one had a fantasy in it, so he was going to make sure that no chances were taken this time of spewing beer or anything else all over Bones' computer. He made a note to get back to reading the entires in order once his curiosity had been satisfied.

_October 30, 2007: Booth had to kill someone today. It was necessary, and justified, but the fact remains he had to kill a man. I hate that he had to do that, knowing how he feels about his past as a Ranger sniper. What's worse is that a bullet that I shot, when he'd told me not to, ricocheted and hit Booth. Then Booth got hit by some stray shot from the shotgun that the murderer had. I wish I knew how to talk to him about all of this. I wish I had Booth's skill in dealing with people so I could make him feel better. In a large way it made me feel somewhat of a fraud wearing my Wonder Woman costume. Booth wouldn't agree with that, and I know deep down that I am reading too much into this, but it doesn't take away from what I feel in the immediate aftermath of all of this._

_I almost told Booth that I wanted our dinner to be a real date. I was close, but I didn't have the courage to do it. I let him get away with his joking comment about the whole partners routine once again. Is it truly dishonest to let someone take the lead when they know so much about people issues and know that something is a lie? Booth doesn't lie, but I can't help wondering if he is in this. I'm not sure, and until I'm sure one way or another, I can't take a chance. I can have my fantasies about Booth, though, and tonight is no exception. Amazingly, I had two that brought me pleasure as I let myself be taken by the moment. Both fantasies revolve around the same activity, but with different scenarios._

Booth paused there for a moment. He felt kind of bad that Bones felt somewhat burdened over the fact that he'd had to kill a man. Yes, he did have his issues with his own past as a sniper, but the things he did as an agent were much more real and tangible in his opinion. He could see the results and know the good he was creating. In this case a murderer of young teenage girls was no longer a danger to anyone. There were probably a lot of instances where Bones felt bad for him and the actions that they'd had to take over the last few years, and he made a note to find them in here and then have a talk with her about his real feelings on the subject. He was also a bit surprised at how much she obviously was interested in pursuing a relationship with him at that stage. He had always assumed back then when she so easily accepted his comments about partners and "guy hugs" that she was only interested in things at that level. Now he knew differently. He'd have to make it up to her for his own fault in so badly communicating things. He had always hoped that she would call him on it at some point, thus killing off that stupid line he'd created. Looking up to make sure that Bones was not anywhere around and up, he nodded and went back to his reading. He was interested in those fantasies.

_My first scenario on this night was with Booth in his Squint costume. I never really considered the lab coat to be something sexy, but seeing Booth in one, and those old style full frame glasses really turned me on. Even his deductive reasoning skills seemed to be heightened with his having on that outfit. If it hadn't been for the case we were on, I would have become highly aroused right at that point. As it was the thick bustier that I was wearing for my Wonder Woman outfit hid my erect nipples rather well, so he didn't see any outward signs of my arousal. To be fair, Booth is sexually arousing in anything he happens to be wearing, especially his jogging shorts and FBI t-shirt that he wears when we go jogging on Saturday mornings, at least those Saturdays when I haven't had a sexual partner the night before._

Booth frowned at that one. He was thrilled to know that he turned her on, and he made a note to wear the jogging shorts and t-shirt more often, but the comment about her having a guy for the night on some Fridays? He really could have done without that one. Of course he knew she'd had a number of lovers the first three years or so that they were partners, but come to think of it, he couldn't remember a single instance of her having one from just before this Halloween case until she tried juggling the two boyfriends a year later. After that fiasco there were no others until they got together. Maybe he had more of an effect on her thoughts about men and relationships than he'd thought.

_I've always been somewhat dominant in bed, which I've mentioned before at times, so it always seems somewhat odd that I usually fantasize about being in a bit more submissive role. I don't dare ask our therapist, Dr. Sweets, about such thoughts, though. Not only do I not understand or appreciate such a soft science as psychology, but I don't know him well enough to even begin to discuss such a subject. Maybe Angela could help. But that's beside the point. The point is that in this fantasy Booth is wearing a blue lab coat and those glasses. I am in the role of a grad student who wishes to do some exploratory studies in human sexuality, and am approaching my professor about some "extra special" tutoring._

_When I was in college I was always wanting to expand my sexual repertoire and oral sex was one of those activities that I was keenly interested in improving on. Guys being guys, a good blowjob was a necessity if a woman wanted to maintain a relatively dominant role in a relationship. In this fantasy, I am approaching my professor about the subject of fellatio and asking if I could practice on him while he gives me instruction._

_I must have spent thirty minutes or more using my vibrator on myself as I imagined Booth in a lab coat giving me instructions as I went down on him. Where to graze him with my teeth, how to use my tongue, when to suckle on the head of his penis, how much pressure to use on his testicles to add __further stimulation. I imagine him as a direct and forceful instructor, yet not in a negative possessive manner. Is the real Booth as well endowed as I imagine him in my fantasies? Does he have the stamina and self control to prolong an encounter to give me maximum pleasure? And what of his scent and taste that make him Booth in that way? Again, I hate my cowardice in relation to the whole idea of dinner possibly being a date. I brought up tha analogy, so what held me back from carrying it through to it's logical end? Perhaps I'm simply worked up like this since my last sexual encounter was a little over three weeks ago, and as usual when I am around Booth, I have a great deal of sexual urges build up._

_Once I had my first orgasm of the night, I realized that I was nowhere near satisfied and I begin to imagine another sexual scenario with Booth. I let my vibrator begin to work its own particular magic on my clit as I used one hand to massage my breasts and tease my nipples. The arousal that courses through me lets me engage in some detailed imaginings and I notice my Wonder Woman costume across the room on the chair where I left it. Did I actually go to dinner with Booth dressed as Wonder Woman? I did! For some reason that aroused me even further as I allowed a small bit of penetration with the vibrator to add to my pleasure._

Booth was about to die. If he'd only known Bones had wanted him even back then. God he was such a stupid idiot! He would have to speak with her about it. There was a definite certainty in their relationship now that was comforting, but the idea that she had been emotionally conflicted for so long, as opposed to the relatively short time he'd been aware of, was a hard thing to accept. He'd always been trying to protect her, and he knew that her issues about love and commitment were honest and genuine. Now he was the one who was conflicted and it was all about the idea that he'd somehow added to the emotional pain she always seemed to carry with her. At the same time, he was unbelievably turned on. Her fantasies were awesome. She'd nailed it. What guy on Earth would be able to resist a blowjob from someone who defined the word HOT? In a way he felt bad about being so interested in such a fantasy, as it seemed in some ways, from his more chivalrous side, demeaning to a woman, now that he was looking at it from a different perspective, but he also couldn't ignore that she enjoyed all aspects of sex, giving and receiving. He'd mull over that one later, though. For now, he wanted to finish reading this one and then get back to bed. It wouldn't do to let Bones think he was putting unnecessary strain on his back. He made a note to himself, though, to mentally delete all mentions of other men while reading the entries. Those painful reminders he could do without.

_For the first time, Wonder Woman needs to convince someone that this is the necessary thing to do. For the first time her interests and those of the people she had been working to protect were at odds. It was different for her to have to ask for help rather than being the one to get it. The person she needed to get help from was the one man who had ever held her interest. Major Trevor was in his office late at night and no one else was nearby except the guard at the main entrance to the military intelligence building that he worked in. As a woman raised in a society of women, she had no real knowledge of sex, outside of its factual element. Certainly no real personal experience. She was about to change that tonight and her teacher would be Major Trevor._

_Her plan was simple, and it worked. She went into his office and found him looking over some classified files. Knowing her well, he didn't bother to hide the files, and she walked over to him._

_"I'm sorry, but you're on your own this time," the Major said, and he did indeed look sorry. His eyes, she could see, also took in her body as they always did._

_"What if we make a deal?" she offered._

_"I'd be surprised if anything could change my mind," he said reluctantly._

_Smiling, she leaned over and whispered in his ear. She let him know that she wanted to know how to please a man, and would take one way each night until her curiosity was satisfied. In return, he would help her. Standing back and straight, she saw him look at her with a deepening of the luster of __his eyes, a sign she knew was known as lust. Her own body was reacting in an unfamiliar way as she recognized that her blatant sexual quid pro quo had been accepted in that moment._

_For the next hour he instructed her on how to give oral pleasure to a man, telling her what felt good, how to use her hands and mouth in tandem, how to play with his testicles. It was an incredible experience for her and she enjoyed it, wondering why she had been so sheltered from such a pleasurable experience. It was a genuine pleasure to bring pleasure to someone else._

_By the time the Major climaxed, I had my own orgasm from my vibrator. In my mind the characters were replaced by myself in my Wonder Woman costume and Booth in his Army Ranger uniform. This orgasm left me shattered and sated for the night. Maybe one day I can live out such fantasies with Booth._

Booth closed the file down when he finished reading the fantasies and whistled softly. Bones sure had some interesting ideas in mind for the two of them, at least some of them. After all, she said that not all fantasies were ever meant to be fulfilled. Some were, some weren't. He wasn't too sure about the first one of these two, but the second one? He made a note to have his Army Dress Uniform dry cleaned and his ribbon rack updated. Back or no back, he was going to encourage a visit by Wonder Woman as soon as humanly possible. For now, though, he had to work on getting back to bed without disturbing Bones. She'd give him a whole load of shit for risking his back to read another entry, and then she'd tease him unmercifully since she would claim to have known all along he had a kinky side to him. Life could be so unfair at times.

_A/N: Perhaps not as smutty as you were expecting, but I wanted to have Booth show his curious side and the Halloween entry was a good way to do so. I also didn't want something so descriptive that he would have a heart attack while reading it. That would be unfair to Bones. I think I struck a reasonable balance. I hope everyone enjoyed this one, and there will be a return to looking at her thoughts and feelings about Booth with respect to missions in the next chapter. Gregg._


End file.
